Steven Universe, Algo imposible Ch 1
by ByXiaXer
Summary: Steven tiene oculto un secreto que lo atormenta dia y noche, no puede comer de tanto que lo atormenta.¿Podra salir de esta vivo? ¿o solo el destino le tiene algo desagradable? 1-7
1. Algo imposible

_**Hola, mis amigos de , soy nueva aqui (apenas ayer entre :)) asi que tal vez no les guste como narro, (o tal vez si...) como sea, me gusta mucho esta serie, y mi personaje favorito es Perla, asi que se me ocurrio una idea; El FNC (asi les digo yo) consta de 6 capitulos trancurridos por intervalos de tiempos cortos; Acepto tomatazos, patadas en el trasero, y ovaciones de pie, claro. Espero que les guste porque a mi si me gusto. Luego subiré el Ch. 2. ¡Nos vemos! :* Psd: ¡Felices Fiestas! **_

Era una tarde calurosa en Beach City. Steven corría por la orilla de la playa. Lo que había ocurrido lo asusto, hasta el grado de correr fuera de la torre. Se repetía, "porque lo hice, no debí decirle". Todo empeoró, cuando echo vista hacia atrás, "oh, dios me esta siguiendo", la veía correr hacia el. La adrenalina de la situación hizo que su gema, empezara a agrietarse, no solo por lo que pasaba, si no por QUIEN estaba pasando, "mama se enojaría si estuviera aquí. Oh, no. Aquí viene". -Vete, ya no quiero que me sigas (empezó a sollozar, ya no quería seguir corriendo, se estaba cansando) "Ya se, (pensó Steven que perdía velocidad por su sobrepeso) voy a transformarme en un cubo de basura, así como me enseño Amatystha". Dio vuelta en una esquina, ella lo perdió de vista. Steven corrió hacia un callejón sin retorno, "piensa en lo que quieres ser, relájate, relájate... ". ¡OH POR DIOS!, solo podía pensar en ella... se equivoco, no se convirtió en un bote de basura, se transformo en... en otra persona, creció 5 años en un segundo. Ahora se veía más alto y flaco, con cabello ondulado negro, pero un poco más corto, y su cara... YA NO ERA STEVEN.

Recordó lo que había pasado minutos atrás. ¿Lo vendría siguiendo todavía?, ¿había visto en lo que se había transformado?, no sabía. Giro la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, apartando la vista del charco de agua, donde se veía, para descubrir que no había nadie, camino para salir de aquel callejón, miro hacia los dos lados, trato de ver si alguien lo veía, se coloco las manos en los bolsillos y camino hacia la derecha con naturaleza, -de seguro no se dará cuenta de que soy yo...- se susurro así mismo. ¡PUM! -Lo siento, lo siento, no veía por donde caminaba- ,"Oh, por dios, mi voz es mas gruesa, oh gracias Amatystha". -Lo siento, yo tampoco miraba hacia donde camina...-. Sus caras se encontraron, "Oh por dios es ella... ¡¿QUE HAGO?!". Antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, ella le respondió -Oh, lo siento. Jamás te había visto por aquí, mi nombre es... - , -Oh, no te preocupes -dijo Steven- Yo se quien eres, eres... (Se aclaro la garganta, cada vez que decía su nombre sentía que se desmayaba, pero cada vez que la pensaba era un sentimiento tan hermoso) eres Perla, una de las Cristal Gems de aquí, yo soy "oh, por dios. Inventa un nombre falso, inventa un nombre falso" -Ste... Esteban, soy Esteban.-, -Oh, hola Esteban, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿de donde vienes?-, -Yo, em. "Se la creyó, sigue Steven, tu puedes" vengo de muy lejos, muy lejos, "otro lugar, que me enseñaron, no recuerdo otro lugar"-, - ¿Muy lejos?, ¿de donde? (A Perla se le hacia raro aquel chico que tenia enfrente, pero lo hallaba atractivo, lo que era raro, dado a que ella, jamás se había sentido atraída por alguien)-, - Yo soy de... de, de México. Si de México, queda muy lejos de aquí ¿verdad?-,- Seee... "este chico es extraño, pero interesante" y ¿como me conoces, si no vives aquí?- ,- Pues por las noticias... ¡SI!, las noticias, pero... ¿No crees que deberíamos levantarnos?-,- Oh, cierto Esteban-. Se levantaron tan rápido como un rayo. Perla se resbalo y quedo muy enfrente de la cara de Steven/Esteban =a partir de aquí, cuando diga Esteban, me refiero a Steven= se sonrojo, y Steven se quedo viendo esos ojos, de los cuales huía minutos antes de la transformación. "¡OH POR DIOS!, VOY A REGALARLE ALGO A AMATYSTHA, LA UNICA FORMA DE ESTAR CON PERLA ES ESTA, Y OH, LO VOY A DISFRUTAR".

P.O.V. de Perla

Steven estaba raro esa mañana, no le importo, pues siempre lo esta. Ella se fue a su habitación, después de desayunar, dejando atrás a Amatystha, Garnet y Steven. Escucho murmuros, sabia que Carnet también se había ido a su habitación, pero le gano la curiosidad, se acerco a su puerta y se dispuso a escuchar. A lo mejor era algo interesante. Era Amatystha y Steven que estaban platicando, "de seguro irán a hacer algo malo o estúpido". Lo que oyó el dejo boquiabierto.  
>-Steven, debes de decirle, sabes que te ira mal. ¡VAS A EXPLOTAR VIEJO!- le dijo Amatystha a Steven que movía con el tenedor la comida, no tenía ganas de hablar del "tema". Lo atormentaba desde que cumplió los 13, meses atrás, cuando Perla le compro aquella cosa, que lo hizo estremecer. Ella sabia como era el.<p>

*INICIO DEL FLASHBACK*

Era el cumpleaños 13 de Steven. Todos estaban felices y estaban ahí, para compartir ese día con Steven. Hasta Greg, el padre de Steven, no dejaba de llorar, se le hacia muy rápido como pasaban los años, y como Vivian sin Rose, la mama de Steven. -Espero que veas esto amor-.

Había una mesa con el pastel, sobras de papas fritas y regalos. Steven veía las etiquetas, veía los regalos porque les hacia huecos, encontró los regalos de sus amigos, de su papa, de Amatystha y de Garnet, pero ni rastro del regalo de Perla. No le importaba, aunque le lastimaba pensar que Perla no lo quería como para darle un regalo. Pero ahí la veía, con un grupo de chicos de su estatura; por no decir de su edad, por que si no, no existirían, "de seguro la tratan de conquistar", no le importaba, pero no sabia porque ella estaba tan distante de el, hacia unas semanas atrás. -HORA DE PARTIR EL PASTEL- grito Amatystha, sacando a Steven de sus pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad. Steven corrió hacia la mesa, mientras que Greg llegaba con una cámara y tomaba una foto al pastel, antes de que se lo comieran. Luego Steven se sentó enfrente del pastel, ya estaban las velas puestas. Ese pastel se veía exquisito, de las 3 leches y de chocolate, le gustaba pero sabia que no se comparaba al gato-galleta. -Pide un deseo Steven- le dijo Garnet antes de tomar una foto. "¿Que pido?, ¿que pido? Ah, ya se". Soplo con cuidado, y mientras soplaba, cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo... Luego sintió unas manos en sus hombros que lo hicieron estremecer, y, sin saber porque, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y sonrió, no supo porque, "algo me están haciendo". De repente, escucho una voz, suave como la seda y muy linda, le dio escalofríos que se lo susurrara al oído, -Steven -le susurro Perla- mira el regalo que te conseguí- cuando termino de decirlo, Steven abrió sus ojos y vio a Perla, la vio a los ojos, jamás se había sentido tan feliz de mirar a alguien, Perla le sonrió, le tomo de la muñeca, Steven se paro y Perla lo guio, -tapa tus ojos Steven, no hagas trampa, yo te guiare- Steven se sintió feliz cuando Perla lo tomo por los hombros y se colocaba detrás de el y le susurraba al oído las direcciones que debía tomar y como, ¡STEVEN SE SENTIA MUY FELIZ!, - Derecho Steven, cuidado, levanta tu pierna, listo, ya llegamos, te encantara- Steven escuchaba a Perla, sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte, cuando escucho que Perla le digo que abriera los ojos, sintió una felicidad tan enorme, cuando los abrió, espero ver a Perla enfrente de el, pero vio un pastel... El deseo... EL REGALO QUE SIEMPRE HABIA ESPERADO... Ahí estaba, enfrente de el, en una mesa con un mantel de una gato-galleta. EL PASTEL DE GATO-GALLETA QUE PENSO QUE JAMAS LLEGARIA A BEACH CITY, ahí estaba... Le habían dicho que ese pastel, nunca llegaría, y que si llegaba, era imposible, demasiado, que alguien lo pudiera comprar, era un pastel caro, pero valía la pena. Perla se puso frente a el, y le beso la frente, ¡OH, POR DIOS!, que sentimiento tan grande y hermoso sentía, los labios de Perla eran tan suaves y tenían tanta bondad en ellos, cuando Perla se separo de la frente de Steven, el sintió el impulso de jalarla, hacia sus labios, pero se acordó de la diferencia de edad y se entristeció, nunca debió de haberse ilusionado. -¡OH POR ROSE! ¡STEVEN! tu gema, ¡esta brillando!- . Steven abrió sus ojos y la vio muy asombrada, mirando hacia su panza, Steven también bajo la mirada y miro de nuevo el escudo, tuvo el deseo de tocarlo, pero solo pudo mirar a Perla, que estaba asombrada, ella toco el escudo, que era mas grande que de costumbre, Steven miro como ella tocaba con curiosidad el escudo y se estremeció, haciendo que el escudo desapareciera y Perla del susto cayera hacia enfrente -¡PERLA!- grito Steven al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantar a Perla, -Gracias, Steven, pero yo puedo levantarme sola- Perla se levanto y Steven la ayudo a incorporarse, -Steven, ve y prueba tu pastel, ahora es solo tuyo-,- Oh, (empezó a cantar Steven) gato-galleta, la mascota de tu panza, gato-galleta, no te pesa la balanza, gato-galleta...- dejo de cantar cuando vio que Perla se alejaba a encontrarse con esos muchachos, "piensa en algo, no dejes que se vaya", -Hey, Perla, no quisieras compartir, tu sabes ¿el pastel?- ,Perla se le quedo mirando, sorprendida por lo que dijo el, -Claro Steven, pero, ¿no quisieras comerlo solo tu?- ,- No Perla, me gusta compartir, recuerda, STEVEN EN SERIO-. Escucho como Perla se reía, y como volteaba hacia el, con esa gran sonrisa, Steven también le sonrió y sintió el impulso de besarla, "ella es mas grande, ella es mas grande" se repetía Steven, volteo la cabeza con brusquedad hacia el pastel y empezó a echarse grandes bocados a la boca. Ahí supo que estaba enamorado.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Ay, no se si decirle, o quedarme callado. ¿Porque rayos me pasa esto?- decía Steven, que trataba de no llorar, aunque sollozaba, por dentro.  
>Amatystha solo encogía los hombros, ella no entendía el amor.<p>

-Steven, deberías decirle que te gusta. Perla lo entendería,- le dijo Amatystha, que ahora se reía por lo ridículo del problema.

En ese momento Perla salía de su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, dejos mudos a Amatystha y a Steven por su presencia. -Hago mal tercio aquí- dijo Amatystha yéndose del lugar. -Entonces... (Dijo Steven) y... ¿que vamos a comer?-,-No Steven, (le aclaro Perla) Hm... Escuche la conversación que tuviste con Amatystha, ¿En serio te gusto Steven?-.

El quedo mudo del asombro, sintió las ganas de correr, pero sabia que a Perla le mataba la curiosidad, "si le digo, tal vez, y si me acepte... pero no, ella es mas grande, ella es mas grande, debo... debo...". Steven no se controlo, salió corriendo de la torre. Perla se quedo ahí parada, empezó a llorar, no es que sintiera algo por Steven, pero le dolía pensar que Steven, nunca reconocería lo que sentía por ella, -corre por el Perla, se lo comerán vivo haya fuera- le dijo Amatystha que estaba escondida, transformada en una rata detrás de la basura. "Cierto, debería ir tras el". Empezó a dar pasos grandes, a correr muy rápido, no tardo en divisarlo, escondido tras un bote cerca de la playa, Steven la vio, y empezó a correr, -¡No corras Steven!-. Luego escucho un 'vete'. Steven solo pensaba en alejarse más de ella. Perla solo se quería acercar a el. De repente en una esquina que dio, lo perdió de vista y siguió adelante. "No creo que no lo haya visto... Tal vez y regresó el a la torre a esconderse o fue con su papa" pensó Perla, entonces empezó a correr echando la vista hacia atrás, pensó que era buena en eso, no mirar hacia adelante, porque sabia hacia adonde dirigirse. ¡PUM! Se estrello con alguien, cayo al piso, mareada, empezó a ver gemas =como ver estrellas cuando de golpeas=. "Tengo que disculparme, de seguro lo lastime". Luego escucho la voz de un hombre, una voz sexy y segura, -Lo siento, lo siento, no veía por donde caminaba-,-Lo siento, yo tampoco miraba hacia donde camina...-. Sus caras se encontraron, "Oh, es alguien que no es de aquí, necesito ser amable".-Oh, lo siento. Jamás te había visto por aquí, mi nombre es... - , -Oh, no te preocupes -dijo el chico- Yo se quien eres, eres... (A Perla se le hacia raro que tartamudeara) eres Perla, una de las Cristal Gems de aquí, yo soy...Ste... Esteban, soy Esteban.-, -Oh, hola Esteban, nunca te había visto por aquí, (es muy atractivo, pensó Perla) ¿de donde vienes?-, -Yo, em. vengo de muy lejos, muy lejos,-, - ¿Muy lejos?, ¿de donde? (Es raro, pensó Perla, pero demasiado guapo)-, - Yo soy de... de, de México. Si de México, queda muy lejos de aquí ¿verdad?-,- Si... "este chico es extraño, pero interesante" y ¿como me conoces, si no vives aquí?- ,- Pues por las noticias... ¡SI!, las noticias, pero... ¿No crees que deberíamos levantarnos?-,- Oh, cierto Esteban-.

Se levantaron tan rápido como un rayo. Perla se resbalo y quedo muy enfrente de la cara de Esteban, se sonrojo, "tiene hermosos ojos, jamás había visto ojos así, tranquilízate Perla, tranquilízate" pensaba ella.

Steven se quedo viendo esos ojos, de los cuales huía minutos antes de la transformación.

=Después de ese encuentro=

- y... ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Vienes de visita?- le dijo Perla a Esteban que estaba sin palabras "Ahora es mi momento", pensó Steven, -Pues... vengo a visitar a alguien-,- ¿Si? ¿A quien?-. "Oh por dios, ella conoce a todos, no puedo inventar a nadie... ¡YA SE!".-Vengo a visitar a mi papa Greg, soy de (tosió, le dolía decir eso, pero era la única forma de hablar con ella) otro matrimonio, de cuando era estrella de rock, también vine a visitar a mi medio herma...-,  
>-¡STEVEN! ¡Oh por rose! Me olvide de el... =miro a Esteban y le conto la historia, Steven solo escuchaba con atención, quería ver el punto de vista de Perla=.<p>

-No me gusta como paso, (Perla se echo a llorar, no le gustaba pensar en lo que era de Steven en ese momento, que ella estaba desperdiciando) le rompí su corazón, también estoy confundida, yo... lo siento Esteban, de seguro no te gusta escuchar mis lamen...-.  
>Steven no soporto verla llorar y la interrumpió con un dulce beso, Perla no reacciono, haciendo que Steven cortara el beso, le dolió que ella lo hiciera.<br>-Lo siento Esteban, es que... creo que me gusta Steven, pero no se si como mi amigo... pero el es muy pequeño...tiene un gran corazón, (miro las estrellas) tiene muchas cualidades, me duele pensar en donde esta...- dijo Perla, al momento en que se levantaba, dispuesta a buscar a Steven, a pesar de ser tan noche. -No Perla, no te vayas, "dile, -pensaba Steven- le agrietas su gema" yo... (La sujeto de su mano, suave y linda, justo como a Steven le gustaba)... Yo... debo decirte... -, - ¿que Esteban?, (se sentó y lo miro a los ojos, no lo pudo evitar y se abalanzo hacia el, besando apasionadamente, se subió al regazo de Esteban) ayúdame... a... entender... Steven- decía entrecortadamente, pensando en voz alta. Esto dejo en shock a Steven, pensó que tal vez, se había enamorado de el, pero quien de los dos "el".  
>-¡Oh por Rose! ¡PERLA! ¿Le eres infiel a Steven?- Amatystha no pudo evitar reírse, Garnet la acompañaba, le extraño la escena que tenia delante de sus ojos, a Perla le avergonzó la situación en que la encontraron, se paro y se sentó en el suelo, avergonzada. -No pasa nada Amatystha (dijo Steven) ella no hacia nada... -,- ¿perdón... acaso te conozco?- dijo Amatystha...<p>

-Oh no puede ser...- dijo Garnet, que no podía apartar su mirada de Esteban, ella saco de entre unas de sus bolsas de emergencia, una gato-galleta, la que había comenzado con todo este alboroto y se la tendió a Esteban, Steven se quedo viendo la gato-galleta mientras todas las miraban, en especial Perla, decidió usar ese momento para revelar el secreto.  
>- Oh... (Empezó a cantar) gato-galleta la mascota de tu panza (de repente se dio cuenta de que se iba haciendo mas pequeño) gato-galleta no te pesa en la balanza (luego vio como su panza crecía, estaba volviendo a ser Steven, no Esteban. Todas miraban petrificadas) gato-galleta viene... del...espacio...exterior- a medida que lo decía su voz se iba apagando, sabia que Perla no le volvería a hablar, por la gravedad del "tema". Se sentó y se echo a llorar.<br>-PERDON! Lo siento, no supe como decirte, lo siento tanto... Mmm...- Perla se paro y se disculpo con un dulce beso en los labios de Steven, se rio cuando Steven se paro de la banca para estar a su altura. Ahora ya tenía lo que siempre había querido. Amor...

**Gracias, por haberlo leido, espero que quieran seguir leyendo, nos vemos pronto. :***  
><strong>PSD: ¡Dejen reviews!<strong>


	2. Olvido

-La amo, no lo puedo evitar. Se que lo que paso lo ha olvidado. Pero... yo solo... no puedo...por favor Amatystha, ayúdame a olvidar- decía Steven.  
>Habían pasado como 3 meses de lo ocurrido y Perla y el habían actuado con "madurez"(o al menos eso pensó Perla) y decidieron que eso jamás arruinaría su amistad. De ahí en adelante, Perla le organizaba citas a ciegas a Steven, quería hacerle olvidar ella. El solo podía asentir, al principio el lo aceptaba y decidió seguir adelante, pero en su corazón ya estaba tatuado la imagen de Perla. Incluso lo hizo salir con alguien que no pertenecía a Beach City, pero que admiraba mucho a las Cristal Gems y entonces decidió salir con Steven. Perla ya se había olvidado de todo... Esteban, sus besos, la pasión... porque ella sabía que no era correcto.<p>

-Steven, disimula, ahí viene Perla... soy yo o se ve... ¿feliz?- decía Amatystha cuando diviso a Perla saliendo de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde estaba ella y Steven.  
>Tan pronto menciono a Perla, Steven se puso nervioso, se acomodo la camisa y se paro. No soportaba tener que seguir viviendo con la mujer de sus sueños y menos verla a cada segundo.<br>Fue hacia su cuarto y se echo a llorar al momento en que se acosto en la cama.  
>Hacia tiempo que le dolía verla, le recordaba lo que paso y tenerla y no poder besarla le dolía tanto.<br>-Perla no tiene sentimientos...- se repetía Steven. Desde hace tres meses ya no salía a misiones, estaba tan perdido que ninguna gato-galleta le había podido regresar sus poderes, la ultima vez que vio su escudo... fue esa noche... la noche del beso...

Escucho murmuros más altos que sus sollozos. Recordó que en la cocina estaba Amatystha y Perla, ¿se estaban peleando? , se dispuso a escuchar lo que oyó era solo un hueco mas grande en su débil corazón.

-Perla, ¿es enserio? Ya te olvidaste de Steven tan rápido que ya tienes otro novio...-  
>Amatystha estaba perpleja, Perla se encontraba buscando algo de comida en el refrigerador,<br>- ¿Que Steven que...? Lo siento, no te escuchaba, es que Joche es tan guapo, me distrae...vendrá mas tarde...-interrumpida de sus pensamientos vio a Amatystha haciendo sus imitaciones… y uh novedad, le empezó a sermonear (de una manera sarcástica) transformada en Perla,  
>-Soy tan perfecta que cambio de novio cada segundo... ¡OUCH!- Perla le había dado un puñetazo, y salió de la casa a velocidad descomunal, dejando a Amatystha adolorida sobre la mesa de la cocina. Amatystha se convirtió en un gato, para alcanzarse a lamer la herida, con un oído más agudo, escucho unos sollozos provenientes del "cuarto" de Steven,<br>-Oh, otra vez no...-  
>-Déjalo - le dijo Garnet antes de que Amatystha saliera corriendo a ayudarlo... - El saldrá de esto- termino Garnet antes de darle una palmada en el hombro a Amatystha y señalando la entrada, - vamos a buscar a Perla, hay una nueva isla viviente que tiene mucha hambre...-<br>-Vamos...- le respondió Amatystha con un tono triste, Steven era como su hermano y oírlo llorar le destrozaba el corazón.

**En la habitación de Steven**

-Joche que tiene que no tenga yo... solo porque es alto, delgado y rubio... quisiera volver a ser Esteban... ¡Eso es! Me transformare en Joche y lo esconderé, así podre salir con Perla... pero es demasiado... jamás le haría esto a Perla... no se lo meré...-  
>Steven empezó a llorar mas y empezó a hacerlo mas fuerte a como pasaba el tiempo. Se fue haciendo de noche, se dio cuenta ya que la luz del sol ya casi no entraba por la ventana...<br>-¿Estaré solo?- se dijo Steven al momento que se quitaba las lagrimas secas de los ojos, se dirigió a las escaleras, listo para salir cuando escucho a alguien sollozar... ¿Quien era? ...

-Solo me estaba usando... jamás me volveré a enamorar- decía la persona que lloraba, en la sala.

Steven decidió abrir asomarse un poco para ver de quien se trataba, y vio a Perla recostada sobre el sillón, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos,  
>-Fuiste una tonta- se repetía, pensaba que estaba sola... -Jamás debí de hacerle caso... todo por ser mayor... ¿Que rayos?...-<br>Perla se había destapado sus ojos y al hacerlo vio a alguien que recordaba porque se había negado a olvidar a aquella persona,  
>-Steven, por favor -sollozaba y hablaba entrecortadamente- ya no... Me recuerdes eso... ¡Por favor Steven, ya! No entiendes que es... Hmmm... Se me olvidaba porque me había enamorado de ti- Steven la había interrumpido con un dulce beso en los labios, se había querido transformar en Esteban, pero decidió que era momento de dejarlo atrás.<br>-Perla, por favor, solo déjame estar contigo... esta noche... yo se que no es corre... Hmmm... - Perla se había acomodado en el sillón, al momento que agarraba a Steven de la cintura, lo recostaba sobre su regazo y lo empezó a besar.  
>Al principio los besos fueron tímidos, tenían miedo de que llegaran Amatystha y Garnet, pero al avanzar el tiempo cada beso se volvía mas apasionado.<br>Steven estaba más que feliz y un poco... ¿excitado? ... no sabia, pero sentía cosquillas en la parte baja del abdomen, y Perla, estaba feliz de poder volverse a encontrar íntimamente con Steven.  
>El estaba tan feliz que se volvió mas largo, su mente le decía "incomodas a Perla, eres muy bajo para ella" entonces decidió hacerse mas largo.<br>Pensando en eso, fue cortando el beso, mas seco. Perla se percato de eso y separo, sacando a Steven de sus pensamientos,  
>-Había olvidado porque te había dejado, y ahora lo recordé... Eres mas pequeño...- al oír eso Steven se estremeció, y le dijo lo que había pensado, pero nunca había admitido, ni en voz alta...<br>- Yo...yo... yo te amo Perla... Siempre pienso en ti... Me duele que Joche te haya lastimado, pero al mismo tiempo brinco de alegría porque eres solo mía... Tu voz estará para siempre en mi mente... "Eres mas pequeño" *dijo sarcásticamente* como si no lo supiera...-  
>Steven se echo a llorar, aunque ya se había alargado y adelgazado, sentía que aun así Perla jamás lo iba a volver a querer, estaba por volver a su estado normal, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura,<br>-Yo... yo también te amo, Steven- dicho esto le dio un beso tierno en el cuello, que hizo que Steven se estremeciera, Perla sintió esto y lo acostó sobre el sillón, y ella se subió sobre el. Este contacto hizo que Steven quedara perplejo... ¿Lo irían a hacer? El no estaba preparado, pero que importaba ya. Perla empezó a besarlo tiernamente, Steven solo disfrutaba.  
>La pasión estaba empezando a encenderse cuando ellos se empezaron a acariciar (pero no fueron bastante lejos, aunque disfrutaban de su cercanía). Entonces se empezaron a escuchar voces a lo lejos, ellos primero lo ignoraron hasta que las voces se volvieron mas fuertes,<br>-Te dije que Joche no era mas que una alimaña en la vida amorosa de Steven y Perla- le decía Amatystha a Garnet, que se dirigían a casa,  
>-Tienes razón - le dijo Garnet -Que bueno que Perla no estaba con el, supongo que esta en casa-<br>Tan pronto dijo eso, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Perla y Steven, sentados en la orilla del sillón, en silencio,  
>-¿Acaso el ratón te mordió la lengua?- dijo Amatystha, rompiendo el silencio del lugar.<br>-Hmmm... Steven y yo... estuvimos conversando... buenas noches...- Perla se paro y corrió hacia su habitación. Ella y Steven habían hecho un trato. Y eso la hacia feliz.

**De vuelta en la sala**

- ¿Que paso Steven? ¿Enmendaron las cosas?- le pregunto Amatystha a Steven tan pronto Perla se fue,  
>- Se puede decir que si...-<br>-ah, Amatystha, cuéntale lo que Joche le hizo a Perla, iré a hablar con ella- dijo Garnet, antes de dar una vuelta y dirigirse al cuarto de Perla.  
>- ¿Que le hizo Joche a Perla?- dijo Steven tratando de disimular el enojo de pensar que había algo malo y por eso lo había buscado a el.<br>-La iba a... pues tu sabes... ¡SABES QUE NO TENGO PODER PARA DECIRTE VERDAD!-  
>-¿Es tan malo Amatystha?- pregunto Steven, fingiendo ningún interés,<br>-Pues si es malo... pero ERES MUY PEQUEÑO para saberlo...-  
>Las palabras "eres muy pequeño" retumbaron en su mente, de un brinco se paro sobre el sillón, queriendo aclarar un "punto"<br>-NO SOY PEQUEÑO, SOY LO BASTANTE GRANDE PARA SABER...- en ese momento Perla aparecía con Garnet a un lado,  
>-Steven, debemos decirles- le dijo Perla a Steven,<br>-¿Que cosa?- Steven se puso nervioso, no quería hablar de lo que paso entre ellos dos,  
>- ¿Hablas del "trato"?-<br>- Si... Chicas yo...- En ese momento una imagen valía mas que mil palabras... y si que era una imagen, Steven corrió, y mientras lo hacia se volvía mas alto y delgado, abrazo a Perla y la beso apasionadamente,  
>-Wow- dijeron al unisonó Garnet y Amatystha que se sentían felices de saber que ya estaban juntos.<br>Steven se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado y soltó a Perla, aunque también se había quedado sin aire.  
>-Estamos saliendo- dijo Perla, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire,<br>- ¿A poco? No nos habíamos dado cuenta- soltó sarcásticamente Amatystha  
>-Hay que dejarlos solos- dijo Garnet. Ella y Amatystha fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.<br>-Y... ¿que quieres hacer?- dijo Steven tímido,  
>-Terminar lo que empezamos...-<br>Se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, abrazo con las piernas la cintura de Steven y se acostaron en el sillón,  
>-Chicos, por favor. Váyanse a un cuarto, y yo que venia por agua- dijo Amatystha que iba a la cocina, que al ver la imagen decidió regresarse con sed a su habitación,<br>-Cierto Steven- dijo Perla cuando se levantaba, le tomaba de la mano a Steven y se dirigían a la habitación de Perla, Steven se puso nervioso hasta que Perla lo acorralo en una de las paredes y se empezaron a besar hasta llegar a la cama de Perla...  
><em>No es correcto, no estoy preparado... Eres muy pequeño...Eres muy pequeño, <em>esas palabras empezaron a retumbar de nuevo en su mente sabia que no era correcto, pero era lo que había deseado desde los 13 años.  
><em>Yo no puedo hacerle esto a Perla, ella... ella se merece algo mejor<em> cuando lo pensó, se echo a llorar, Perla se separo y vio que Steven lloraba, y ella pensaba que sabia porque,  
>-Se Steven... que piensas que... no es correcto... pero ¿en serio que quieres dejar esto? Sabes que yo te amo con todo mi corazón- al decirlo, Steven le dio un dulce beso,<br>-¿Podemos hablar mañana? Necesito...pensar... Además Perla...- dijo acercándose a ella, le dio otro beso tierno y le susurro al oído...  
>- Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón, porque ahora haz llenado el hueco que me hacia falta-<br>-Oh, Steven- se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo, se dieron un beso de despedida y Perla le abrió la puerta.  
>Steven salió contento, vio que Garnet estaba en la cocina,<br>- ¿Como te fue Steven?- le pregunto Garnet, -Excelente- respondió Steven antes de irse a su cuarto, dejando la conversación en el aire.

**Se que hay cosas que no son para niños, (menos Steven) pero consideren que ya esta grandesito (yo lo hice crecer:). Es algo inapropiado pero le da sentido a la historia y las partes que siguen, ademas perdon por la gran lógica conforme la caricatura, hablo de que, pff... Perla es demasiado reservada como para salir con alguien, perdon por la pedofilia... enserio SORRYYYY!.**

-Xia


	3. Mientras estamos

A la mañana siguiente, Steven se levanto de buen ánimo, "Hoy es un buen día" se repetía.  
>Se encontró en la cocina con Amatystha,<br>-¿Qué ondas Steven? Cuéntame como te fue anoche, empalagoso- le dijo ella a Steven con una cara llena de curiosidad y sarcasmo,  
>-Bueno….- empezó Steven, tragando saliva, -¿Lo hici… tu sabes, eso?- pregunto Amatystha esperando detalles,<br>- ¡Claro que no!- le grito Steven, sabiendo a que se referiría, - Solo…plati…-; En ese momento Perla apareció, abrazo a Steven por la espalda y le beso la mejilla, -Buenos días Steven- le susurro Perla en el oído haciendo que Steven se estremeciera, _Extrañaba esta sensación desde hace tiempo_ se dijo Steven. .

-Oh, Perla- dijo Amatystha, -¿Ahora andas feliz?- pregunto.  
>Perla sonrió como respuesta a su pregunta, después de unos segundos silenciosos, Perla hizo una propuesta muy… rara.<br>-¿Qué quieren de desayunar?- Amatystha no pudo evitar soltar una risa ingenua, y Steven solo esbozó una sonrisa que disimulaba sus ganas de reír. A Perla SI le afectaba el amor,  
>-Yo no… quiero nada- dijo Amatystha, -Mejor me voy, hago mal tercio aquí, los dejare solos, pero…- aclaro Amatystha, antes de irse, -solo 4 Cristal Gems eh, ni uno mas, ni uno menos- y con esto se fue, con rumbo desconocido.<br>–No le hagas caso amor- dijo Perla, -esta loca-  
>-Perla yo…-. Perla le puso un dedo en la boca a Steven, lo que sobraban eran palabras,<br>-No te preocupes hare un ´desayuno juntos´, como a ti te gusta – dicho esto le beso los labios y le propuso–Sal un rato, yo me quedare aquí-  
>-Ok…amor- dijo Steven le dio un beso tierno, tomo su mochila-hamburguesa y se dirigió afuera, no sin antes mandarle un beso de aire a Perla desde la entrada, -Hoy es un buen día- se susurro Perla a si misma.<p>

*EN LA PLAYA*

-Hoy es un buen día- dijo Steven tarareando la canción de gato-galleta.  
>-Recuerdo cuando corría por aquí…. Y…. -<br>- Ouch… ten cuidado donde vas niño… oh, perdón Steven, no te vi- dijo Connie, que yacía tirada en el suelo,  
>-Oh, perdón Connie fue culpa mía… venia distraído-<br>-¿No crees que deberíamos… levantarnos? – le pregunto Connie adolorida,  
>-Oh, si- Steven se levanto primero y se dio cuenta de que Connie no podía levantarse,<br>- Creo que me lastime la pierna…- se toco y dio un grito de dolor,  
>-Oh por dios, Connie ha de ser que fueron las piedras que recogía, creo que la hamburguesa cayo sobre tu pierna déjame ayudarte-<br>- ¿Ham…burguesa?... Ah ya entendí… creo que debemos ir al hospital -  
>-No… creo que las chicas podrían ayudarte. Ven vamos, yo te ayudo- Steven tomo a Connie de la cintura y la llevó colina arriba -Estarás bien- Le dijo Steven de a trayecto a su casa.<p> 


	4. Okey miremos más allá

**4.1**

-¡Perla. Garnet, Amatystha!- grito Steven al llegar a la casa. "De seguro fueron a otra misión sin- Steven "pensó. -¡Ayuda!- grito de nuevo. No hubo respuesta. –Espera…- dijo Connie, -Escucho voces-,-A lo mejor están viendo no-se-que-cosa, mejor iré a revisar, ¿Esperarías aquí?-,-Claro…-. Cuando Steven dejaba cuidadosamente a Connie en el sofá tropezó y quedo muy enfrente de su cara, todavía tomándole de la cintura.  
>La respiración agitada de Steven y Connie sonrojada hacían una escena muy comprometedora. -¡STEVEN!- grito Perla-Y nosotras que veníamos a ayudarte- soltó la sarcástica de Amatystha, rompiendo la tensión. –No…es lo que tu piensas- le dijo Steven a PERLA, -oh…- dijo Perla, con un tono sarcástico,- ¿Qué es lo que pienso? ¿Quieres saberlo?... JAMAS DEBISTE HACERLO <strong>STEVEN<strong>- empezó a llorar y salió como rayo, huyendo de la casa.

**4.2**

-Espera, Perla. No…- Steven dijo cuando la vio correr, ella era rápida y lo supo desde hacia tiempo. –Chicas, iré por ella- dijo Steven, -Ok- dijo Garnet,- pero, por favor… no la lastimes, ya tiene demasiado peso sobre sus hombros-, -Si viejo- agrego Amatystha, -Ya sacaron una temporada completa de **Cheaters- **rio por un segundo hasta ver la cara de Steven rompiendo en llanto. Steven estaba harto de tener que explicarle todo el tiempo, sobre el tipo de relación que tenía (que no era nada profesional). Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando recordó la noche anterior en ese sofá, -Chicas… iré por ella-.

**4.3**

-¿Qué pasa?... Yo no entiendo esto- pregunto Connie a Garnet. –Primero- interrumpió Amatystha- déjame "ayudarte"… ¿A **TI **que te paso?- le pregunto con intriga disimulada a Connie. –Leía por la playa cuando tropecé con Steven y…-,-Arruinaste las cosas- volvió a interrumpir Amatystha… ¿Que paso? EN REALIDAD- pregunto Garnet-,- Eso… tropecé con Steven y su mochila cayo encima de mi pierna- se la señalo, -¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Amatystha, - Tenia piedras. Mira, ahí esta la mochila, revísala…-

**4.4**

-¡POR FAVOR PERLA!- grito Steven que apenas podía divisarla, "¿Cómo puede creer eso de mi?" se preguntaba. Millones de ideas del paradero de Perla veían a su mente, "Y si… No, ella es fuerte… Pero que tal si…No ella no es tonta…" Steven se arrodillo en la arena y empezó a llorar, -Nunca le haría eso a ella… ¿Por qué cree eso? ¿Por quien me toma?-. –Por un engañista- se escucho una voz a lo lejos. –Oh, Perla, creí haberte perdido… mi intención no era lastimarte, ayudaba a Connie… SOLO TROPECE…. Lo siento… "Creo que es un poco celosa, pero lo evitare… dañare mas las cosas" No quería lastimarte… No quiero terminar…Eres mi todo…mi todo- le dijo Steven a Perla, llorando a gritos. –Lo se Steven, creo que solo exagere… dramatice… pero- dijo Perla, al borde de las lagrimas- … hable con Garnet… ahorita que te distrajiste volví a casa-, Steven asintió y le dijo algo desde el fondo de su corazón -Yo…yo te amo-,-Oh Steven, estuve esperando que lo digieras sin titubear…- Steven levanto la cara aun arrodillado, -Yo… yo buscaba piedras bonitas para ti y compre esto en el camino-. De uno de sus bolsillos saca una caja larga, con un collar de Perlas hermoso, con un ligero tono crema, -Te lo iba a dar con el resto, pero… ya no es necesario… porque ahora… las perlas son para la mas hermosa de las Perlas, por tus ojos, tú sonrisa, tu preciosa gema, y hmmm…. Por tu maravillosa personalidad,… tiene todo lo que me gusta de ti… todo esta plasmado en las perlas… brillante y única… la amo- Perla tomo la caja y la contemplo, Steven se puso de pie, tomo el collar, lo beso y se lo coloco suavemente. Steven la volteo para ver su cara, ella tenia lagrimas secas, y el se las quito con la mano… -Te amo- dijo Steven, -Yo también te amo- le devolvió Perla antes de darse el beso apasionado que siempre los unía.

**4.5 (FINAL)**

Steven y Perla volvieron a casa tomados de la mano. Steven le abrió la puerta a Perla y (como caballero) paso después de ella. – Miren chicas…- presumió Perla –Me lo regalo MI NOVIO- dijo haciendo énfasis en MI NOVIO. "Oh, genial" pensó Steven. Oficialmente ya estaban saliendo juntos, después de tantos altibajos ,-Perdón por la escenita de la tarde Connie- le dijo Perla a Connie, Perla volteo a ver a Steven y con la mirada le OBLIGO a que le digiera el problema. Le conto todo: sobre el tropiezo, la hamburguesa y su contenido… -¿Piedras?- pregunto Perla. –Pensé que era broma cuando me lo dijiste-.-No. No lo es- dijo Steven, -Steven en-serio, las recogió para ti- Steven se paro, recogió la hamburguesa y saco las piedras. Las fue ordenando, la mayoría de ellas eran color cremas, unas azules y unas pocas eran blancas. Colocadas decían "PERLA", pero cuando te movías y las mirabas de otra perspectiva se leía "Amor". Perla no dudo ningún segundo en correr y besar a Steven, el solo correspondió al beso, volviéndolo mas intimo y mas alto, para no… "incomodar" a Perla. –Búsquense un cuarto- dijo Amatystha soltando una risita. –Oigan, en serio, necesito que me ayuden. Perdón por la interrupción, pero ya no siento la pierna, dijo Connie adolorida. –Oh, si- le respondió Garnet, -Esto la aprendí para Steven, creo que funcionara… igual contigo… supongo- la ultima palabra la dijo entre dientes, "Tal vez y debimos llevarla al hospital" pensó Garnet. –A ver… Hm…- toco varias partes del área afectada de la pierna con unos de sus guantes mágicos de ella, -Listo, como si NADA hubiera pasado-,-Gracias- dijo Connie. Se paro para irse, "No me puedo ir así… Descortés…" Entonces, antes de tocar la perrilla de la puerta, miro hacia Perla y Steven que seguían besándose, "Acaramelados" pensó. Perla la vio y le hizo saber a Steven que ya era suficiente y que se despidiera de Connie. "Oh, cierto" pensó Steven. Corrió hacia Connie , de la mano de Perla, -Espero que te pongas bien Connie, siento haberte dejado plantada… Ouch…- Perla le dio un codazo, sentía celos por que sabia que entre ellos dos, todavía había química, -Perdón Steven, fueron… reflejos. ..Connie, también espero que te alivianes- ,- Gracias- dijo Connie, y antes de irse por la puerta, agrego, -Hacen una linda pareja… Felicidades-.


	5. No olvides

FNC5 STEVEN*PERLA

-Steven, necesitamos hablar sobre algo- dijo Perla llegando a la cocina y dirigiendose a Steven, -A solas- miro a Amatystha y le señalo la entrada. -Esta bien, esta bien. Entendi la indirecta, nos vemos chicos- dijo Amatystha yendose a su cuarto. -¿De que..quieres hablar? Por que soy de mente abierta- dijo Steven, esperando lo peor, -¡¿QUÉ?! Steven claro que no... no hablo de eso... Te queria comentar de que necesitamos decirle a tu papa, ya sabes... de lo nuestro...-,-¿Hablas en serio? Papa enloqueceria-,-Creo que Greg entenderia, tambien tuvo una relacion asi-,-¿Asi como?- pregunto Steven medio enojado, -Ten...tengo hambre Steven, vamos a comer- dijo Perla cambiando de tema, -Hmm, ¿que quieres comer?- dijo sin entusiasmo,-No se, pizza ¿quizas?-. Steven tomo de la mano a Perla, y salieron de la casa. En el camino Steven contaba chistes y sonreia cada vez que Perla se reia, empezaron a platicar sobre "el 1er dia", y su relacion. Hasta que llegaron al local, Steven dejo que Perla entrara primero, "a pesar de nunca tener novia, soy un caballero" se halago Steven a si mismo. Steven le pidio una pizza a KiKi y Perla la pagó, a KiKi le parecio algo raro verla ahi, pero le dio igual. Steven miro que Ronaldo estaba ahi y se asusto un poco. Estaban poniendo su relacion a la vista y le preocupaba que su papa se enterara de otros que de el. Esa preocupacion fue evidente para Perla, que comia lenta y pacientemente la rebanada de pizza, miro a Steven y con su mirada le dijo que no volteara a ver, vio que Ronaldo y KiKi los veian con cara de sospecha "Que piensen que es una comida entre amigos, si no estoy perdido" penso. -Eh, Steven- dijo Perla sacando a Steven de sus pensamientos, -Hay que llevar el resto a Garnet y Amatystha- dijo con indiferencia, -¿Donde estan?- pregunto Steven entendiendo el plan de Perla, "Fingir lo que somos".  
>-Amatystha en casa y Garnet en una mision- respondio Perla, -Compremos otra, no alcanzara para Garnet- dijo Steven. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, Steven iba a tomar la mano de Perla, cuando ella alejo su mano y lo miro con cara de <em>Aqui no<em>, Steven volvio en si; Estaban a punto de irse cuando Ronaldo les hablo, -Hey, Steven- grito, Steven se volteo con preocupacion, -¿Que...que pasa?- dijo temblando, Perla solo le dio una palmada en el hombro, -Quiero añadir una seccion en mi pagina web _Cosas raras de Beach City _de entrevistas, he entrevistado a los dueños de cada restaurante, pero tu eres el mas importante, ¡tal vez las visitas suban hasta los cielos!, ¿te gustaria que te entrevistara? Por favor di que si- rogó Ronaldo, Steven volteo a ver a Perla y ella sonrio, no le parecia una buena idea, pero podia intentarlo. -Lo hare- dijo Steven.


	6. ¿Nuestro final? ¿o solo el comienzo?

FNC5 STEVEN*PERLA

-Bueno- comenzó Ronaldo, saco su celular y empezó a anotar preguntas.  
>R:-Comencemos, ¿Que sientes por ser parte de Cristal Gems?-<br>S:-Felicidad. Mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente y a ellas en asuntos mágicos. Y mi sueldo son sonrisas. Siempre lo he dicho- (Perla sonrió por la respuesta de Steven)  
>R:-¿Como consideras a las Cristal Gems, amigas o familia?-<br>S:-Familia. No hay duda. Se han vuelto mis mejores, mejores y muy grandes amigas- (Miro a Perla y ella supo a que se refería)  
>R:-¿El momento más grande de tu vida como Cristal Gems?<br>S:-Ser nov... "No seas estúpido Steven, cuidado con lo que dices" Las misiones, las misiones- (dijo temblando, tratando de no meter la pata)  
>R:-Em, Dime, ¿Con cuál de las 3 Cristal Gems te llevas más?<br>S:-¿A dónde pretendes llegar Ronaldo? Es una pregunta tonta  
>R:- Respóndela<br>S:- Bueno... con Garnet me divierto, con Amatista me rio pero con Perla... es como mi niñera  
>R:- ¿Niñera? Parecía más como tú no-<br>Perla interrumpió temiendo lo que podría decir Ronaldo, tomo del brazo a Steven y le dijo exaltada a Ronaldo -Tenemos que irnos, las chicas ya llegaron, Steven agarra las pizzas ya nos vamos- Steven se levanto tomo las 2 cajas y se despidió de Kiki y de Ronaldo con la mano desde la puerta.  
>Ese cambio tan repentino hizo que Ronaldo tuviera su nota del día.<p>

*BE-ME-AND-I-BE-YOU*

Connie acababa de llegar a la ciudad, y lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la página de Ronaldo para ver las noticias de último día hasta que leyó algo que la hizo estremecer.

"**NOTA DEL DIA EN COSAS RARAS DE BEACH CITY: STEVEN Y PERLA ¿MÁS QUE AMIGOS? DESCUBRANLO DANDOLE CLICK A LA IMAGEN" **

Lo primero que pensó fue correr hacia la casa de Steven, quería una explicación ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, pero necesitaba una respuesta, que Steven y Perla hicieran su relación publica la enojaba de tal manera que sus orejas se pusieron rojas de tan solo pensar que Steven le gusto en algún punto de su relación de amigos-casi-novios.

-¡Steven!- llego gritando Connie agitando de arriba abajo su celular. -Connie, que susto, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo yendo hacia ella y darle un abrazo de bienvenida, Connie solo se alejo, dejándole en claro que su amistad está en la cuerda floja, -¿Que sucede, Connie? Actúas raro- dijo apartándose de ella, -Yo solo...solo quería decirte que tu y Perla están en las noticias de Ronaldo, solo... léelo- Steven extrañado, tomo el celular de Connie y dio un grito ahogado. -¡PERLA!- grito, Perla rápidamente salió de su habitación y abrazo a Steven, -¿Qué pasa? Me asustaste- dijo mientras analizaba su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida, Steven se alejo de ella y suspiro y le enseño el celular, -¿Eso? No tiene nada de malo, que vendan gatitos a precios altos no tiene nada de malo, la crisis humana- , -¡¿Que?!, No Perla- dijo él, tomo el celular buscando la noticia, y cuando la encontró le volvió a enseñar el celular, Perla miro con ojos grandes la pantalla, y luego dirigió su mirada a Steven, Connie estaba ahí parada, tratando interpretar los gestos en sus caras, tardo mucho en hablar Perla, cuando llego Amatystha, -¿Que pasa chicos con este silencio de ultratumba?- , Perla la miro con ojos grandes y movía la boca, tratando de buscar las palabras para describir lo que sentía, Steven miro a Amatystha y solo susurro -Estamos en problemas-.

*DON´T-BELIEVE-EVERYTHING-YOUR-HEAR*

Greg estaba limpiando el carro de promoción del alcalde, cuando este llego, le dio una palmada en la espalda, y le dijo, en tono muy alegre -¡Dile felicidades de mi parte a tu hijo! Gran partido-, subió al carro y lo puso en marcha dejando a Greg, confuso con el trapo en mano, se dijo para sí "¿Gran partido?"

Steven corrió hasta donde estaba su padre, pero paro la marcha antes de llegar, ¿Qué le diría?, "Oh, hola papa, ¿has leído las noticias?" o le diría "las noticias nunca dicen la verdad, pero espera, yo no estoy diciendo la verdad", dejo de pensar cuando fue interrumpido por Greg, parado enfrente de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, -Hijo- le dijo entusiasmado –ya me llego la noticia de que te haces grande- a Steven se le paro el corazón, ¿acaso ya lo sabía?, -Pff, ¿de qué hablas papa? ¿Grande? Por favor…- dijo soltando risitas nerviosas, Greg lo miro y le dijo lo obvio, -¡ESTAS SALIENDO CON CONNIE! Eso me hace un mejor padre, tu mama se sentiría muy orgullosa, aunque, aquí entre nos, ella no te hubiera dado buenos consejos, ha - dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para ir a su camioneta y darle algo a Steven, este solo lo siguió perturbado con la idea de que pensara que salía con Connie, pero le seguiría la corriente mientras pensaba en un plan para estar con Perla, pero estar con Connie y fingir amor… amor que sentía por Perla, plasmada en Connie.

Greg estaba en su carro buscando algo para Steven cuando vio que este salió corriendo, no alcanzo articular palabra así que solo fue y se sentó sin terminar su búsqueda.  
>Steven llego a su casa sudando y encontrando a Amatystha revisando el refrigerador, ella lo vio y el solo negó con la cabeza –no puedo creer que esté pasando esto, no me lo imaginaba así- Amatystha solo asintió y le pregunto -¿a qué te refieres?- Steven solo la miro y trato de imaginar cómo le diría a su papa (y al resto de la gente) que Connie era solo una amiga y Perla… -Steven- interrumpió Amatystha -¿te encuentras bien?-,- Yo solo…- dijo él, buscando las palabras –no sé qué hacer- dijo con sus manos en su cara, empezando a llorar, fue y se sentó en el sillón y se desahogo con Amatystha –es que el… Agh tu sabes de Ronaldo, hizo pública la noticia de que yo salía con Perla, ¡Y NOSOTROS NUNCA LO DIJIMOS! ¡Es un mentiroso! El no sabe, solo lo invento, pero le atino… le atino- dijo sollozando lenta y profundamente, -Steven- dijo Amatystha convirtiéndose en gato y acurrucándose a su lado,-El solo quiere atención, ve y aclárale, porque, aquí entre nos, Perla estaba muy enojada, además creo que fue a "hablar" con él…-,-¿Qué Perla hizo qué?...- dijo corriendo fuera de casa.<p>

Perla llego al negocio del papa de Ronaldo (N/A: olvide el nombre :S) y fue a donde se encontraba Ronaldo, cuando lo vio, vigilo que nadie los viera y lo tomo de la camisa para llevarlo a otro lado, Ronaldo quería gritar, pero Perla le puso la mano en la boca; Perla llevo a Ronaldo a un lugar muy lejos de Beach City, en tan solo unos segundos, Ronaldo le mordió la mano, haciendo que Perla lo soltara, -¡¿Qué me quieres hacer demente?!-,-Borra la noticia falsa que me involucra a mí y a Steven, piensa que esto jamás paso y te dejo libre- dijo ella a tan solo unos centímetros de él, -¿Falsa? Es la pura verdad, los estuve observando durante mucho tiempo y los he visto tomarse de la mano y darse besos… y de los profundos-, Perla lo miro petrificada, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Sobornarlo? ¿Con que? Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, pero era una idea que cavaria su propia tumba,-Pff, a mi no me gusta Steven, yo solo experimentaba- dijo mientras se acercaba lo mas sensualmente que podía a Ronaldo, "hazlo por Steven" se decía a cada rato, quería que quitara esa noticia antes de que Greg la mirara,-yo solo quería saber que se sentiría si fuera amada, ni mi en tantos años me había sentido tan…- dijo cara a cara con Ronaldo, ella sentía la respiración de Ronaldo en su cara, y con su mano le toco la barbilla, riendo sensualmente, -no sé, ¿Qué tal si… tu sabes… experimentamos?- Ronaldo se quedo sin habla, estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando sintió un puñetazo en su frente… era alguien que él desconocía, pero Perla reconocía perfectamente, el lo levanto desde el cuello de su camiseta -¿Tu… tu quien eres? ¡No tienes el derecho de lastimarme así!-dijo Ronaldo con sangre escurriendo desde su nariz,-¡Tú no tienes el derecho de acercarte así a mi novia!- Perla se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo algo que quedaba con lo que Steven estaba pensando –Esteban, que lindo, pero no paso nada, ¡¿verdad?!- le dijo con una mirada amenazadora a Ronaldo, el solo asintió, y Steven/Esteban lo dejo caer, -Te dejare ir- dijo Esteban- con una condición, borra la noticia falsa de mi amiguito y Perla, y FINGE que nada de esto paso, porque si hablas, … te juro que no amane…-,- Ya Esteban- interrumpió Perla- llevémoslo a casa, ya entendió las consecuencias- dicho esto, Perla y Esteban regresaron a Beach City, con Ronaldo caminando detrás de ellos.

Llegaron 2 horas después, Steven y Ronaldo estaban secos, pero Perla estaba muy fresca, Ronaldo se fue solo hacia su negocio, sin antes hacer la seña de que "tenía un ciper en la boca", Esteban y Perla se dirigieron a la torre, cuando llegaron encontraron a Amatystha y a Garnet preguntándose donde estaban, Garnet se congelo al ver a Esteban, Amatystha solo se echo a reír, -Steven, te ves muy raro-,-Si Steven- dijo Perla con tono serio –a mi no me gustas así… si así me gustas- dijo cuando Esteban se convirtió en… Steven,-Ya no vuelvas a ser Esteban me asustas, tenía una idea para hacerle borrar la noticia, pero me gusto mas tu idea- Steven la tomo de la cintura (un poco más alto, claro) y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca. –Ah, chicos…- dijo Amatystha señalando la puerta, para que luego todos los presentes voltearan a ver a Greg detrás de ella. "Oh, no" pensó Steven al momento en que volvía a su figura normal.  
>-Papa, yo puedo explicarlo- dijo abriendo la puerta.<br>Greg solo lo miro confundido y con la boca abierta. –E-estoy sorprendido- dijo finalmente –Primero Connie y luego… ella, ¿sabes las consecuencias que hay –trago saliva –de enamorarse de una Cristal Gem, Steven? ¡¿Acaso sabes realmente las consecuencias que esto puede acarrear?!- dijo tomando una pose de papa enojado, con sus brazos en las caderas, Steven movió impacientemente su mano, miro a Perla, ella tenía los ojos llorosos, Greg aun estaba parado en la puerta, y Steven ahora estaba cabizbajo, cuando levanto la cara, Greg vio lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas, se agacho para ver a Steven a la cara, y le dijo –bueno, solo quiero saber, ¿sabes las consecuencias que hay, al mantener una relación amorosa, con una persona que no envejece, que si se embaraza –empezaron a brotarle lagrimas de los ojos- no pueden vivir los dos en el mismo mundo, que no hay otra manera de morirse más que esa, y… puedes sufrir Steven, lo entiendes?- finalmente se soltó a llorar, Garnet lo miraba y recordaba los últimos días que vivieron las 4 Cristal Gems, el día en que Steven nació, y el día en que Rose Quartz murió, recordó lo que Rose les había dicho, "Deben ayudar a cuidar a Steven, Greg no puede solo…", fue cuando a Garnet le empezaron a brotar también pequeñas lagrimas, Amatystha lloraba y comía una dona, y Perla, pues ella ya estaba tirada en el piso con la cabeza gacha, donde un remolino de pensamientos le revoloteaban la mente, "Esto está mal, nunca debí de haberme enamorado, Steven es muy chico… lo amo, lo quiero mucho, es todo para mi"…

**Los veré en la próxima edición de los X Games… a me equivoque XD este no es **  
><strong>Bueno aquí está el fanfic número 6, espero que les haya gustado, se que a algunos no les parece bien que Steven siendo tan chico este con una chica de 8142718 millones de años (si aplaste los números al azar :P), pero me gusta como se ve, además, no me gustan mucho los otros fanfic de Steven Universe, donde hacen que las Cristal Gems se amen entre ellas, no es por ofender, no me caen mal las personas gays, solo como que SU es mi caricatura favorita y leer un FNC así me caería muy mal, ya no vería la misma caricatura de este modo. <strong>  
><strong>Teniendo este espacio quiero agradecer a una persona que conocí hace buen tiempo, en un curso, que un día platicando con él, me dijo<strong>  
><strong>M: ¿te gusta Steven Universe? <strong>  
><strong>X: Claro me encanta, es mi caricatura favorita <strong>  
><strong>M: ¿Lees fanfic de ellos?<strong>  
><strong>X: Claro, pero hay algunos que no… <strong>  
><strong>M: ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita? <strong>  
><strong>X: Amm…<strong>  
><strong>M: Garnet y Steven<strong>  
><strong>X: Asco, no (para mi es demasiado:)<strong>  
><strong>M: Entonces Amatystha y Steven <strong>  
><strong>X: No, es demasiado obvio <strong>  
><strong>M: Agh, entonces Garnet y Perla<strong>  
><strong>X: No apoyo mucho esos temas en FNC de series que me gustan<strong>  
><strong>M: Ay, qué difícil, entonces Perla y Steven <strong>  
><strong>X: Pues… no es muy mala idea, pero que me gusta más Connie y Steven (si estaba mintiendo: P)<strong>

**Gracias a MLFRD, no quiero poner su nombre o su apodo/alias, pero si eres tú, ya no te hablo porque no sé cómo decirte, si tu nombre M...L o si A…O , o decirte MLFRD, pero si no fuera por eso, serias mi mejor amigo. **  
><strong>Bueno no quiero aburrir a mis 4 lectores (sé que son menos) así que hasta el FNC parte 7 que estará disponible en todos los países, excepto en Lilliput, haya no tienen internet. <strong>  
><strong>Bye, besos virtuales:*<strong> 


End file.
